Normal male erectile function requires numerous physiologic events to occur in concert. First, adequate neuro-psychogenic, chemical or electrical stimulus must be present. Second, there must be adequate arterial blood inflow into the penis. Third the corporal, smooth muscles must relax and the corporal epithelial tissue must respond to the erectile stimulus, thus allowing the corporal sinusoids to expand and fill with blood. Finally, the venous closure mechanism must be initiated to prevent outflow of blood, thus resulting in storage of blood within the penis.
Failure of any one of these mechanisms results in erectile dysfunction. A number of vasoactive pharmaceutical agents, one of them papaverine, for example, can be used to stimulate and maintain erections by compensating for the defective mechanism.
Application of vasodilators is now accepted as a method for clinically producing erections. Effective vasodilators such as papaverine hydrochloride can be directly injected by needle into the corpus of the penis. A system for dispensing vasodilator medications such as nitroglycerine exists which utilize transdermal creams and patches. There is a need for a device and a method which can deliver transdermal medication safely and effectively for individuals requiring multiple doses and requiring doses of different strength. There is a need for dispensing medication at different time intervals during intercourse in order to maintain and sustain adequate erections.